


【盾冬】花玻璃 C1-C5

by peachubby



Series: 【Stucky/盾冬】花玻璃 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachubby/pseuds/peachubby
Summary: Chapter 1 掉落Time：2023，接A4。Summary：“史蒂夫已经归还了所有的原石，而他终于可以完成自己的执念。所以他选择回到这里，给自己一次重新来过的机会。“
Relationships: Rogers x Bucky
Series: 【Stucky/盾冬】花玻璃 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1481174
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

*

史蒂夫艰难的敲击手腕，穿梭时空专用的服装和头盔让他呼吸困难。随着装备解除，他大口喘着气——这甚至让他想起来自己还是个患着哮喘的豆芽菜的那些年。

那些年是怎么过来的呢？

时间地点他早就忘了——嘿，别去为难一个一百岁的老年人。

无非是布鲁克林某条小巷、他的家或者是巴基的家。如果哪次发病身边没有巴基照顾，他绝对撑不到成为美国队长。史蒂夫脑子不知不觉开小差：他发病的时间不定，可巴基为什么每次都能及时赶到？

巴基颤抖着递来药的手、巴基沾满汗水的脸，就好像正遭受哮喘的不止史蒂夫一个人一样。史蒂夫倒是把这些记得清楚。

病弱的豆芽菜好不容易顺上了气，巴基却开始装作轻松的样子：“嘿，史蒂夫，没事了……我觉得你比上次发病恢复的更快了，你一定很快就会好啦。”可巴基还抚在他背后依旧颤抖的手，明明根本不像没事的样子。

不知不觉已经过去了将近一个世纪，他们已经经历了太多战事、折磨和苦痛。命运喜玩笑，让他们一次次找回彼此，一次次分离，直到再一次靠近。

直到命运自己被人摆了一道，时间背叛了它，被聪明的人类抓住把柄，弯折、倒退、复制，都轻易的可笑。

史蒂夫悄悄决定不会回去了，而巴基说：“我会想你的”。

他明明只要离开五秒而已，需要说这句话吗？

他什么都没说，因为当他看向巴基，那双带着笑意的眼睛里是接受和理解，只是那笑意多少带着些勉强罢了。

是的，他看出了那份勉强，只是他选择避免深究那背后的原因。

“噢，巴克，”史蒂夫想，“这又是一次离别了。”

回忆悄悄占用了太多时间，史蒂夫已经归还了所有的原石，而他终于可以完成自己的执念。

一个幸福的家庭，平凡的一生。

他一辈子都为了国家和自由奋斗，他也想拥有一点自己的、自私的幸福。

所以他选择回到这里，给自己一次重新来过的机会。

*

史蒂夫花了一点时间来让自己呼吸的节奏正常起来，之前几次穿梭并没有这次身体不适的情况，这让他有些不安，也格外警惕。

他打量四周，这才意识到自己身处的并不是预想中的地方——里海营佩吉的办公室，或是别的什么佩吉在的房间。总之不应该是这样一个诡谲、黑暗的废旧工厂。

他尽量屏住呼吸，放轻脚步，走向那唯一一间透着亮光的屋子。

史蒂夫透过那扇门能听到对话，但听得并不清楚。直到脚步声近了：“我出去一下。”他终于听清。随后的是一声闷闷的“嗯”，史蒂夫觉得这两个声音都有些熟悉。

他赶忙躲到黑暗的角落，小心翼翼的看向那扇被开启的门。一个身影走了出来，在黑暗中看不真切，那人在离开前不知道为什么顿了顿，微微偏头看向史蒂夫藏身的地方。

史蒂夫惊起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩，因为即使借着极弱的光，他也能确定：刚刚看到的那张偏过来的脸分明属于他自己。

又一个史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

那个“史蒂夫”很快离开了这里。史蒂夫靠近那个房间，“刚才另一个熟悉的声音，该不会……”他努力抑制自己疯狂的心跳和乱麻似的大脑。

*

他的猜想被残忍的验证了，史蒂夫对上那双熟悉的灰绿色眼睛，两双眼睛都在同一时间被震惊、迷惑、不可置信塞满。

他回想起布鲁斯的话：“原石必须被送回准确的时刻，否则就会出现一大堆麻烦的多重现实。”

“巴基？”

*

故事还要从头说起。


	2. wake up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time：2016，CA2洞察计划后，CA3内战前.
> 
> Summary：
> 
> “将海德拉的头号资产带回来。”
> 
> “收到。”

*

“队长？”

罗杰斯的眼睛睁开已经有一会儿了，但仍然无法自主对外界作出任何反应。直到这声称呼让他有了清醒的实感。

“队长？”身旁的声音又响了一次，罗杰斯暂时没有理会。

他将双手举到眼前，张开又握住，显得对它们有些陌生似的。

“你感觉怎么样，队长？”

罗杰斯把视线从自己的手移开，他一边起身坐好，一边打量刚才说话的人——很明显，那是一位医生。此时穿着白色的工作服，显得有些不安。

“一切正常。”虽然这么说着，他仔细在脑海中搜索记忆，只能得到一些闪过的片段。

“你知道自己的名字吗？”

罗杰斯忽略这个白痴的问题，他的脑中闪过和什么人打斗的场景、然后是自己从天空母舰掉下来……

“巴基在哪？”他试图抓住唯一的记忆碎片，就他最关心的问题下意识发问。那位年轻的医生听到这个问句中的名字显然有些激动，他抽出一份文件放在罗杰斯面前，翻开来，为首那页是冬日战士的档案照片。随后，他点点那张照片，“你说的是他？”

罗杰斯烦躁的看向医生，反问道，“不然呢？”

医生的手指害怕的抖了抖，把下面几张詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯中士的入伍证件照和在军队中的照片拿出来，“你……认识这个人吗？”

他没露出过多的情绪，一一看过那些照片，只是看向医生的时候，眼中有什么东西一瞬间消失，变作戾气，“这是什么测试吗？没有这个必要，我没失忆，当然记得他是谁。”

“够了，完成你的任务。”房间传来另一个陌生的声音，罗杰斯在一瞬间警惕地抬头，准确的望向那个隐藏在白色墙面的摄像头。

医生仿佛预感到什么，身体发自本能的颤抖，说话也变得结结巴巴，“我是……当年改造冬日战士的执行人之一……”

他瞳孔中最后映着的是美国队长倏地靠近的身影。

年轻的医生身体撞击地面发出咚的一声闷响。罗杰斯反应过来时，他的手还保持着发力的姿势停留在空中——他在两秒内干脆利落拧断了医生的颈椎。

房间突然响起掌声，“瞧瞧，我们的八十四号实验品终于第一次成功了。”陌生的声音再一次传来：“做的很好，罗杰斯队长。”

罗杰斯愤怒的望向那个摄像头，“你们到底想干什么？，他试图让自己足够有耐心，第二次问出相同的问题，“巴基在哪？”

“别激动，我们已经失去对冬日战士的控制了。追踪器被他销毁，现在我们并没有办法得知他的位置。”陌生声音却没有表现出任何应有的挫败感，相反，其中的得意不加掩饰，刺耳的紧，“你难道不好奇我们对你做了什么吗，罗杰斯队长？你两分钟之前杀掉的人，可是完全无辜的——他只是应我们的要求说出那句要了他命的话而已。”

“我不在乎。”罗杰斯面无表情的说，仿佛他只是踩死了一只蚂蚁。

“噢，看看这张正义的脸，听你这么说还真是不习惯……”嗤笑混着细小的电流声传进来，说话的人心情好的张狂。

“现在，听我说。你并不是史蒂夫·罗杰斯，或者说，你不全是他。”

罗杰斯双手在腿侧握拳，沉默着示意那个声音继续。

“冬日战士现在脱离了组织，我们需要新的人选来继续海德拉的计划。在洞察计划失败当天，我们的人提取了昏迷的史蒂夫·罗杰斯的意识——也就是你。然后利用和你熟悉的再生摇篮类似的技术，为你制作了身体。这花了我们一些时间，你已经是第八十四个实验品了。”

“别担心，”那个声音应该是看到了罗杰斯匆忙去触碰自己身体和脸部的动作，“你的外貌和他一模一样，你与正常人也没什么不同。毕竟我们需要你在将来彻底取代他。”

罗杰斯握紧的关节爆出响声。

布鲁克林的小巷、搭在自己肩头温柔却有力的手、少年人体面梳向脑后的棕发、他要稍稍仰头才能看得到的上扬唇角和藏了一半的虎牙；

他拥有记忆，他确定自己的脑子还没被电流搅乱。

枪林弹雨的战场、冰天雪地里他没能抓住的那只手、决绝又犹豫着落下的拳、河边趔趄着离开的背影。

他都记得——他没被洗脑，就不可能被控制。

因此，罗杰斯很清楚自己此刻汹涌的“杀光这里每一个人然后冲出去找到巴基”的冲动，并且他知道自己有这个能力。他的声音带着寒意：“凭什么觉得我会服从？”

“我们放大了史蒂夫·罗杰斯意识中最强大的黑暗面。说起来，我们以为正义的美㫛国队长的黑暗面会涉及整个世界，至少涉及美利坚政府，毕竟谁都清楚史蒂夫·罗杰斯厌恶极权主义。”

那个声音似乎是想起了极有趣的事情，他需要强忍着才不会发笑。因为这个原因，他过了一会才接着说，“‘占有巴基’……我发誓，如果海德拉的技术能让思想出声说话，这一定是他的原话。”

“史蒂夫·罗杰斯最强大的黑暗面只关于一个人，他的挚友，他的伙计，他的巴基。”

“噢，说不定在他发现巴恩斯没死之后，根本不想再当什么美国队长。”那个声音愉快的补充。

“罗杰斯队长，你有没有想过，如果刚才那个医生真的是七十年前改造冬日战士的其中一员，怎么可能那么年轻？当年那批医生，一部分被巴恩斯亲手杀了，一部分为海德拉创造了更多的冬日战士，甚至还安享了他们的晚年。”

“我们创造了你，也就是强化了美国队长的所谓‘负面’意识之后，如果有人试图伤害巴恩斯，后果就是——你刚才做的那样。”

罗杰斯仿佛认真的思考了“有人试图伤害巴恩斯”的可能性，狠绝地开口，“不计后果。”

“现在你明白了吗？”那声音中的得意变本加厉，“一件武器之所以完美，是因为它在有可能伤害到使用者的时候，能够被启动自毁程序。追踪器也许容易被销毁，可这个自毁芯片……”

地上无辜的尸体突然剧烈的抖动起来，血液从嘴角、鼻腔、耳道和大睁的双眼迸出。白色的长褂被血色染红，那具尸体再次归于平静，只是这一次死相惨绝。

“……可是从脑后植入的，而被植入的人，根本不会知道。”罗杰斯伸出手去触摸自己脑后的位置，那里的皮肤平整，摸不出任何异样。“噢，当然，这个礼物我们也赠送给你了一份。”

“不服从命令的话，你会像之前的83个试验品一样被销毁——但那会有点可惜，毕竟你是第一个出手杀人的试验品。让我想想……”

“不如我们换个条件？如果不服从，你的巴基就会死，即使我们对他的位置没有丝毫头绪……”

罗杰斯蹲下身子，从快要蔓延过来的血泊旁拾起巴基的照片。他摩挲着冬日战士紧闭、挂着冰霜的脸庞，手指尖的凉意在真实的作痛。

“……愿意服从。”

“将海德拉的头号资产带回来。”

“收到。”


	3. reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time：2023 A4结局后.
> 
> Summary：
> 
> “我是你，我是你在史蒂夫·罗杰斯身体里留下的一切。”

*

巴基睁开眼的一瞬间，超级士兵的本能就让他迅速意识到有什么事情不对——他正在的，是一个完全陌生的环境。

“巴克，”金发的超级士兵端着一盘冒热气的食物走进房间，“你醒了。”他用脚带上门。

……只是梦啊。

巴基昨天才去给史蒂夫扫过墓——是的，在那五秒之后回来的年迈的史蒂夫，没过几周就不留遗憾地离开了这个世界。无名指的婚戒仍然陪着他长眠，人们也仍旧记得并歌颂他曾经为国家和世界作出的一切伟大贡献，他拥有幸福完满的一生。

——所以怎么可能会精神奕奕的出现在这里。

巴基放任自己重新倒在陌生的床上，侧了侧身试图让梦里的自己继续刚才的睡眠、同时试图不去数这是第多少次梦到他年轻的样子。

直到一只温热的手替他把胡乱覆在侧脸的头发别在耳后，然后压住他的肩膀迫使他重新平躺。“起来吃点东西。”命令的语气，动作间的固执有些熟悉。

巴基呆愣地看着金发男人的脸，肩膀的触感让他意识到这也许并不是梦。

“史蒂夫？”他甚至差点找不到自己的声音。

“别那么叫我，”巴基肩膀上的手离开了，床边的重量也随之一轻，“我是罗杰斯。”

“你在说什么……”巴基坐起来，迷茫地看着金发男人的背影，“罗杰斯就是史蒂……”

“你想吃什么？”罗杰斯打断了他，“我做了煎蛋，单面的，如果你口味没变……或者你依然更喜欢炒蛋？”

“你到底是谁？”冬日战士的声音染上怒气，“既然你不是史蒂夫，你到底是谁？我为什么会在这里？”

罗杰斯的背影僵硬了一瞬，他放下一半盛了煎蛋、一半放着炒蛋的餐盘。

“你觉得我是谁？”罗杰斯没有任何表情，巴基从那张熟悉的脸上看不出一丝情绪。他走过来，面对着他重新坐在旁边空着的床面上。

罗杰斯拉起巴基的右手，可机械制的左臂却在同一瞬间格挡在他胸前，页片开合的声音透着金属的冰冷。金发的超级士兵没费多少力气就压制住机械臂，他继续拉过那只右手，放在自己的脸颊，带领它触摸自己。“你觉得我是谁，巴基？”

温暖的触感从指尖传来，明明巴基和他的豆芽菜相比之下对画画一窍不通，可他就是能画出这幅眉骨和颧骨的轮廓。

于是叫做警惕性的东西像冰面一样裂开了，随后崩塌、融化，直到巴基发觉自己的左手金属的五指间被另一双手的五指扣着。

“我不知道……”巴基艰难的回答，他的喉咙被什么梗住，痛的发紧。

“我和你一样，”罗杰斯放开巴基，却盯着那双灰绿色的眼睛。

“是海德拉的武器。”那双瞳孔登时急剧放大，罗杰斯顿了顿，“曾经是。”

“他们用美国队长的意识创造了我，但如你所见，我和那个人看起来没什么不同。”

罗杰斯将自己第一天在这个世界醒来时听到的一切如实告诉了巴基。

“多亏你们内战，消灭了所有知道我的存在的海德拉残部。我第一时间潜回去，让你和我的自毁芯片失效，并摧毁了所有关于我的记录和档案，轻而易举。”

巴基迷失在过大的信息量里，但他潜意识认为罗杰斯没有欺骗他的必要。

“你知道我自由之后做的第一件事是什么吗？”罗杰斯突然靠的极近，鼻息打在巴基的侧颈，却停住不动。

那感觉就像一条预谋发起进攻的蛇，吐着信子等待最佳的时机，攻击人体最为薄弱的脖子 。

真的有什么东西落在了巴基跳动的颈动脉——只不过那是一个吻。

“我给了你新的洗脑词，巴基。”

蛇果然进攻了，致命的毒液被尖利的齿扎进巴基的血脉。颅骨被电流撕裂的痛、因过度咬护齿而脱力发酸的牙根、刺穿肌肉的针管和源源不断的冰冷液体……血管里的血液又冷了起来，恍惚间巴基觉得自己又回到了冰冻舱。

“不可能，他们已经清除了那些词……我……我不会再被控制了。”不自信的声音和巴基的身体一样冷的发抖，他觉得自己刚刚潜意识里升起来的信任天真的可笑，为什么所有人都他妈对搅乱他的大脑有这么强烈的兴趣？

罗杰斯嘴角噙着笑，“噢我的巴基，”他甚至心情愉悦的往后仰了仰，坐的更随意了，“可是我说了，我给了你新的词。洗掉旧的，难道就不能再装进去新的吗？”

“你们太谨慎了，每次都用不同的联络方式，反而方便我混进联络过程一两次。”巴基知道罗杰斯是说他在苏睿的帮助下，去瓦坎达解决洗脑问题的那段时间，“这张脸也足够好用，我甚至不需要穿那身愚蠢的美国队长战服就能轻易的进入瓦坎达，接近你。”

冬日战士没有意识到，他能容忍眼前的人到此时，是因为他无法控制自己的身体。比如此刻，机械臂作出攻击的姿态，却停在半空，由不得他的意愿。

罗杰斯轻易的掰开他半空中紧握着的拳，舌尖舔过掌心锋利的页片，红色的血液从一样鲜红的舌尖涌出来，滴进页片间的缝隙。

金属的手应该是没有触觉的，可巴基却感觉得到那滴血的热度，好像滴进了金属手臂并不存在的他的血管里，燎起全身血液的火。他甚至能想象得到罗杰斯的舌温热湿润、有些粗糙的触感，就好像……好像它真的曾在他的身体游走过。

巴基咬紧后牙，太阳穴因为怒气而跳动，他隐隐感觉到自己的猜想是正确的，“你对我做了什么？”

“一切。”罗杰斯放过巴基的左手，将他整个人拽过来，带着灼热温度的手掌抚上冬日战士的腰线，牙尖撕扯着他的耳廓，舌头舔过侧颈，留下一道鲜红的血迹，仿佛一个极显眼的专用标记。“我想了七十多年、一直想要对你做的一切。”

“受我的命令，你不能作出任何伤害自己或是我的事。”罗杰斯迷恋地用眼神亲吻他留下的标记，一边将手移上巴基的皮带。

“你不知道在你身体里的感觉有多好，我插进去的时候你那么乖……”罗杰斯在他耳边说的话如同惊雷，巴基却无法命令自己的身体作出任何反抗，更糟糕的是，他觉得身体在逐渐发软。耳垂被含住，巴基感觉麻痒的难耐感爬上了四肢百骸。

“巴基，你好硬……”罗杰斯没有离开巴基耳边分毫，只是将他们的yin茎圈在一起撸动起来，“说说看，后面是不是也已经湿了？”

巴基用尽全身力气才不让呻吟从喉咙里冒出来，他被羞耻、震惊和快感轮流鞭笞。罗杰斯在他耳边轻轻的命令：“想起来吧。”

于是一些场景从很远的地方飘过来，挤进巴基的脑子里。

昏暗的房间里只有喘息和肉体撞击的声音，他是怎么样被金发的男人按在瓦坎达的小屋床上进入、又是怎么样要求着身上的人进的再深一点、怎么样在分离前、缠绵过后被要求忘记这样的若干片段记忆……

他们一起射在了罗杰斯的手心里。

“但我不会再对你用那些词了，”罗杰斯再次落下一吻，在喘息的间隔离开巴基的颈侧，“我要你心甘情愿成为我的。”

巴基无法控制身体，但他至少可以闭上眼睛，他不想看到罗杰斯，巴基可怜地、无力地抗拒着。他无法相信自己的记忆、更别提任何判断或是决定，他甚至不知道脑子里的东西有多少是真，多少是假，还有多少是他不知道的……这种曾经以为已经摆脱了的恐怖感觉又一次缠上了他，巴基的心脏和大脑剧烈的疼痛起来，有什么东西想要冲出来，咒骂、质问……什么都好，可他说不出一句话。

“我是谁？”

巴基感觉有手指摩挲过自己紧闭的眼，颤抖的睫毛，黑暗面前的人微不可察的叹息。

“我是你，巴基，我是你在史蒂夫·罗杰斯身体里留下的一切。”

“没有巴基·巴恩斯，史蒂夫·罗杰斯活不过十六岁，不，甚至是十岁、六岁，或是更早。我们认识一辈子了……你该知道巴基是史蒂夫·罗杰斯生命的一半。”

罗杰斯抚过巴基的眉眼，手指停在他耳后微微用着劲，巴基跳动的脉搏打在他的食指尖，生命在此刻如此具象。“可那个人选择放弃他生命的一半。”

食指离开，而罗杰斯带着jing液的拇指堪堪擦过巴基的唇，接着有别的东西替代了他的拇指。

“所以，他不是史蒂夫·罗杰斯，他不是我。”巴基在这个喃喃的吻里停滞了身体，却抑制不住颤抖。

“他选择忘了你，巴基。”

大颗的眼泪从巴基睁大的双眼中滚出来，砸在灰色的床单上，洇出一团黑色。

“但我绝不。”


	4. a dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary：
> 
> “至少在我跨过一个世纪去抱紧你的时候，你会毫不犹豫的抱回我。”

*  
以往的冬天是飘着肉桂香的热可可、软沙发和厚毛毯，巴基会花上好多天来考虑到底要送给史蒂夫什么圣诞礼物——他们认识十四年了，巴基依然不知道怎么才能让史蒂夫不那么别别扭扭的接受他的好意。

可是布鲁克林的冬天从没像今年这样难捱过，巴基看着病床上苍白的史蒂夫，他第一次知道人的皮肤可以苍白得无限逼近透明，仿佛马上就会消失在下一秒似的。

自己冲的热可可好苦，软沙发的另一头好空，明明结实裹住身体的单人厚毛毯好冷。

巴基第一次一个人过圣诞，一个人的圣诞节，好长。

时间这次让分离变得容易了很多，它将这件事提前在这对挚友的十几岁。他们从没去什么未来博览会，豆芽菜依然是豆芽菜，没有人从飞驰的火车上掉下去。

不过确实有什么东西消失了，一位朋友，一条年轻的生命，一颗金子般的心。

巴基不像史蒂夫，他还没经历过这样的分别，一切都陌生又冰冷。他不知道该做些什么，所以只是久久的待在床边，笑自己试图焐热史蒂夫正渐渐失去温度的手。“嘿，伙计，这种时候应该做些什么？你真应该教教我的……”

巴基一遍又一遍摩挲床上的人没有温度的皮肤， “以后不会再咳嗽得喉咙疼，也不会再发烧、不会再呼吸困难啦……”安慰的话还像以前一样，只是这次不再是善意的谎言了。

史蒂夫的头发似乎在某个瞬间失去了所有光泽，像是一把秋末的枯草，即将被打包遗弃在这个冬天。巴基揉了一把那些头发，以前这样做时史蒂夫总会有些不自在的躲开，尤其青春期以来，金发的小个子总要介意这样突出他们之间差距的动作。“你怎么不躲呀，不嫌巴基哥哥故意欺负你了？”巴基的眼泪滴在医院的白色被子上，有些刺鼻的消毒水味道似乎让流泪这件事情变得格外容易。他仔仔细细的把史蒂夫的头发整理好，又去擦死去的人紧闭的眼旁边未干的泪痕。等一切都整理好，巴基更不知道要做什么了。

他隔着被自己抚平整的被子伏在史蒂夫安静的胸膛，这具身体那么单薄，总在巴基背上颠簸，躲一场雨、赶一次急诊、又或者就连他的巴基哥哥也打不过今天追在屁股后面的混混。

他们极少这样面对面，胸膛贴着胸膛。巴基仰着脸看着史蒂夫，他想，我还没来得及再听听他的心跳。

他闭上眼，用力地听。

莎拉去世后，史蒂夫病危过一次，出院当天拒绝了要把他接回自己家照顾的巴基，于是巴基拎着行李直接住进了史蒂夫家。彼时巴基趁虚弱的好友熟睡，偷偷去听他的生命体征，史蒂夫的胸膛纤薄，心跳声平稳而有力的传出来，他才放心他的小豆芽菜真的脱离了危险。只是听着听着，咚咚的声音乱了起来。

巴基意识到他在偷偷拥抱自己的好友——而且这个拥抱的持续时间长得过分、而且那吵人的心跳声来源于他自己的身体。于是他僵住了，在这个认知里慌了神，又或者只是他还不想停下这个拥抱。谁知道呢。

那天的日出格外漫长，巴基不知道自己在那个怀抱里赖了多久。他听到咚咚的声音越来越乱，直到棕发的青年将一吻印在他脸侧刚才贴着的左边胸膛，而他松软的棕发也同时被落上一吻。

绿色的眸子惊诧的抬起来，首先看到颤抖着的金色睫毛，然后撞进一片炙热的湛蓝大海。

彼时两个人都沉入海底，没有人说一句话，原来咚咚地杂乱声响来自两具身体，原来胸膛贴着胸膛就能听到回音。

确实有什么东西消失了，一半的心跳声音，还有一份爱情。

听不到任何声音的巴基再睁开眼时，看到金色的睫毛依然翘着，巴基错觉它们马上就要颤抖起来，然后他就能再次看到那片熟悉的海……

凌晨的光从窗户后面微弱的照进来，没有布鲁克林，没有寒冷的冬天，没有医院，没有死去的挚友……只是小时候总能让他带着泪惊醒的噩梦罢了，巴基没想到这样的梦过了一个世纪竟还会做。

眼前是同样的金色睫毛，不时的颤动表明着生命的存在。一瞬间巴基的心里突然有什么东西被放下了，他怔愣住去想那具体是什么，却得不到答案。

于是许久过后，他伸出手臂，环过熟睡的罗杰斯的胸膛。罗杰斯几乎在同时侧身转向他，巴基被缓慢地圈进一个怀抱。

“……早。”罗杰斯有些犹豫地说，他吻着冬日战士的发顶。

就这样吧，巴基在心里说，就这样吧。

至少在我跨过一个世纪去抱紧你的时候，你会毫不犹豫的抱回我。

他去吻身前的左侧胸膛，“早”，他说。

我又回到你的领海了。

*

“所以你和他……我是说你们……在这里已经生活了三个月？”

在史蒂夫犹豫着问出这个问题之后，巴基仔仔细细地回想了一会儿，他被囚禁最初的四十多天以来一直抗拒着罗杰斯的界限，大概就是被那个梦、那个早晨冲断的。

那四十多天罗杰斯除了坚持要睡在巴基身边之外，始终没有强迫对巴基做什么。因此除了打斗，两个人并没有肢体接触，直到那个早晨的拥抱。

他从自己的思绪里回来，答道，“是。”

回想起最初的那些天，记忆居然有些遥远。巴基觉得他和罗杰斯这几个月的生活好像洗去了他之前的一切记忆。

那些天巴基不是没试过离开，可这地方牢不可破，只有罗杰斯知道怎么出去。除了他们居住的房间，外面的工厂被天知道是什么的坚固材质加固过。所有的墙连成一体，中间找不到一条缝隙，更别说一扇门或者其他出口。这地方仿佛一个从天上扣下来的笼子，没有出口，无论巴基怎么找都找不到。

当然，巴基也试过用机械臂暴力拆卸，一旦到再强行发力就会受伤的临界点，他就会不受控制的停下来——该死的精神控制。

最让巴基无法忍受的就是罗杰斯根本不会阻拦他，不管巴基做什么——终于肯吃他亲手做的饭或是寻找出去的办法——罗杰斯都只是那样看着，心情好的时候嘴角还翘成一个令人厌烦的弧度。好吧，也就是说只要罗杰斯看着巴基，心情都无比的愉悦。

这让巴基觉得自己是一种观赏动物，如果可以，他真的很想用机械臂打到那个弧度再也没办法出现在罗杰斯脸上。

事实上罗杰斯也确实让巴基这么做了。他在第二天就解除了巴基不能伤害他的指令，现在唯一控制着巴基的指令只是他不能自我伤害而已。

指令解除的那个瞬间，巴基沉默地发难，把罗杰斯揍到连血清都花了他一个星期才让所有伤口恢复。当时巴基双眼通红，再次像在航空母舰上一样，把人掐着脖子压在地上，恨恨地质问罗杰斯到底为什么再一次洗脑他。

“我必须拥有你。”罗杰斯往旁边啐了一口血，淡淡地说，“这是我在这个世界醒来，想到你之后的唯一一个念头。”

“这他妈算什么理由？”巴基再次施力，逼得罗杰斯额头中间的血管暴起，“人对你来说只是物体吗？你有什么权力不顾别人的意愿占有另一个人？”。

“物体？”罗杰斯似乎是第一次思考这个问题，他安静的被压在地上没有任何反抗，认真地想了一会才继续说，“物体是有意义的。但除你之外的人对我来说什么都不是，他们的存在没有丝毫意义。你不是物体，你和他们也不一样。”

“我拥有和你的所有记忆，布鲁克林、海德拉的战场，我都记得。我当然也记得我是怎么看待你的。”罗杰斯顿了顿，他喘着气缓解头部跳动的剧痛。

“ ‘史蒂薇’ ”，罗杰斯叫出这个名字的时候巴基怔愣住了，连带着左手都脱了力。它太久没被提起过了，那些柔软的时光闪着熠熠的金色从极远的时间那头涌过来，让巴基不由得有些鼻酸。手底下的人试图微微扬起身子，他也一时没有再次发力将罗杰斯按回去，直到他听到接下来的话……

“——既然我产生于那个美国队长的意识，那他一定也跟我一样。”罗杰斯的手攀上巴基的腰侧，带着热度不明意味的揉搓着，突然落在敏感带的触碰惊起巴基一身的鸡皮疙瘩。

罗杰斯靠得更近了，眼神像盯着猎物，目标明确的盯着巴基的唇，“——那他也一定，在你还叫他‘史蒂薇’的时候就想干你想的发疯，只是他意识不到……”

脖子上的手用力极大，罗杰斯的话还没有说完就被掐断在喉咙里。罗杰斯听到巴基压抑的声音从头顶传来，“不……史蒂夫永远不会这样对我，他绝对不会剥夺我的自由和意志。”

“你的意志？他在乎吗？”罗杰斯冷笑着，声音控制不住的夹杂几分讥讽 “你那么想让他留下，他明明都知道，可他为你留下了吗？”

机械臂僵了一瞬，罗杰斯的呼吸终于再次顺畅了一些，吸进肺腔的空气带来痛意。他用自己过分热的手掌覆上自己脖子上冰冷的金属义肢，“你难道不明白吗？没有人能像我一样让你安全，为了保护你我会不计一切，即使要暂时牺牲你的自由和意志。”

“我需要你活着，要你属于我，在我身边。”

“然后我会把一切属于你的、最好的，为你找回来。”


	5. plain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary：
> 
> “如果罗杰斯让他想起这一切，又让他再次如数失去。
> 
> 他宁愿死。”

*

“所以他产生于我的意识……是海德拉创造的另一个美国队长？”

巴基心里并不完全赞同，抬眼看了看四处环顾的史蒂夫，但仍然闷闷的嗯了一声当做回答。

史蒂夫注意到房子里面的墙都是透明的，即使是承重墙，除去钢筋的部分也是透明质地的。他的问题太多了，即使巴基解释了罗杰斯到底是谁，他还是有数不清的疑惑，甚至不知道从何问起。

思索良久，史蒂夫悬着一颗心，好像要证实什么猜想似的，终于发问，“那……你们这三个月里……都做些什么？”

一直黑色的长毛猫不知道从哪里跑出来，它的下巴上有一撮白色的猫，尖尖的垂下来，显得它像是已经年迈。可它灵巧地跳上巴基的膝头，甚至还咕噜着撒起娇来，追着巴基垂下来的发丝的幼稚动作证明它显然还在幼年。

“做什么？”巴基侧头，将发丝别到耳后，然后又用手去揉那只猫的脑袋，一边重复他的问题，有些疑惑的样子。

史蒂夫这才意识到他的长头发并没有被剪短，只是松松的扎在脑后。他想起对抗灭霸大军之前，为了找回了美国队长正义的战士形象，他剃了自己的胡子，看起来才终于不像一个被通缉的流浪者。那么过去了这么久，巴基为什么不剪短他的头发呢？

“做什么？”巴基又重复了一遍，再次看向他，犹疑着说，“做一切生活需要做的事。”

*

自从巴基决定接受罗杰斯，两个人好像回到了在布鲁克林的日子。罗杰斯甚至还给屋子里添置了一个沙发，明明沙发对着的墙用投影刚好合适，可罗杰斯执意搬来一台电视。巴基怀疑如果他能搞得到那种厚厚的、小小的老古董电视，他也许根本享受不到现在这台高清曲屏电视。可能美国队长史蒂夫被强化的负面意识里，还包括让人头疼的固执和怀旧情结吧，巴基腹诽。

他们平时就挤在沙发上，喝着啤酒看电视节目。

有的时候电视里播着新闻，在哪里又发现了胸口有骷髅章鱼标志的尸体。而被通缉的杀手，正在新闻声中用有同样标志的光裸胸膛把他压「进沙发里，低头卖力的含着他，他则忙着对抗从尾骨窜上脊柱的酥」麻，张着嘴却发不出一点声音。

*

那是巴基和罗杰斯一起生活了将近五十天的时候——巴基心里已经不再用“囚禁”这个词了。

罗杰斯回到他们的住所的时候——“他们的住所”，哦这可真甜蜜，罗杰斯的嘴角抵抗着剧痛毫不犹豫的上扬着——巴基并不在房间，而里面昏暗极了，什么都看不清。

当然，也有可能是罗杰斯的伤太重了，不过这都不重要，他已经在回来前处理好了所有伤口，看起来依然是完美的、无坚不摧的超级士兵的样子。对罗杰斯来说唯一重要的只有快点找到他的巴基。

事实上，罗杰斯在进入房间的时候就感知到巴基大概在哪个位置了，既然巴基有意躲着他，罗杰斯没必要强迫他出来。

“四天。”机械臂页片因为发力攥拳而开合的声音和冬日战士冰冷的嗓音一起传来，“你消失了四天。”

“噢，巴克”罗杰斯靠在他们的沙发上，闭着眼将脸转向巴基隐在黑暗里的方向，心情颇好“我也想你，宝贝。”

“操你的，罗杰斯。”机械臂时隔足够久，再一次掐上金发士兵的脖子，而罗杰斯连眼都没睁一下，“你知不知道留我一个人在这个找不到出口的鬼地方，你回来见到的很有可能是我的尸体？”

“可是我在冰箱给你留了足够的食物。”无辜的蓝眼睛被刚才垂下来的睫毛放出来，巴基看着它们，突然觉得哪里有些异样，“而且我这不是回来了吗？”罗杰斯轻易的掰开那根本没使几分力气的左手，捧在面前轻轻地吻。

冬日战士不是不想和罗杰斯一起去杀尽海德拉的残部，虽然和罗杰斯为他复仇的动机不尽相同，但除恶务尽的道理巴基不是不懂。

可罗杰斯不接受一星半点“巴基会有危险”的可能性，所以巴基总是在一觉醒来就发现身边的人已经离开了，巴基自己出不去，除了等罗杰斯回来再没有其他能做的事情。

之前最久的一次，罗杰斯也不过一天便回来了。可这次罗杰斯离开了整整四天。

沙发的另一边是空的，床的另一半是空的，餐桌的另一头是空的，房间里没有任何声响。巴基几乎睁着眼度过了几十个罗杰斯不在的小时——只要闭上眼，眼前只有各种各样的红色。红色的、铺天盖地骷髅章鱼标志；红色的、罗杰斯不再湛蓝的眼睛，和向他伸出的、沾满鲜血的手……

再加之如果罗杰斯不回来，不管他们的冰箱里有多少食物，他最终会成为这个笼子里的一具拥有金属义肢的干尸。

更何况，上次那个说自己一定会回来的人，最终不也没为他回来吗？

想到过去的几十个小时里折磨他的一切，巴基又一次颤抖着闭上眼。

“嘿，巴克。”恍惚间巴基以为自己的幻听又出现了，直到他被拖着在沙发上坐下，真实的触碰告诉他罗杰斯确实已经回来了。

罗杰斯的手掌沿着牵住从刚才开始一直没放开的左臂，一路滑到巴基的颈侧，绕着一缕他的头发玩起来，“今天之后……

“把我绑起来吧。”巴基尽量让自己的声音听起来平静且正常，他感觉到抚着自己头发的手顿住了，“这样你下次再消失，我一定会死得很快。”

巴基取来一根绳子递给罗杰斯，他的喉结动了动，“这四天受过的折磨，我不想也不可能再经历哪怕一次。”

原来自己被营养液洗刷过的胃，还能重新接纳他喜欢的煎蛋和其他固态食物；自己被冻透的身体，还能重新依赖暖和的床褥；自己曾经杀人无数的手，还能用来环住爱的人的身体。如果不曾知道这些，他不会害怕再次失去。

他作为巴基已经死去了半个多世纪。他的手已经沾了太多鲜血，来自无辜者，又或是敌人。

他以为自己的手再也不够干净，就算他也拥有驾驶时间机器的特权——回到一切开始之前——也不够干净去碰只到自己胸前灿烂的金发；不够干净去擦少年脸上的汗或是打架出的血、沾上的泥土；不够干净去敬一个为他英勇救回所有俘虏而敬的、利落的军礼。

如果不是这五十天，巴基不会想起，他的双手也曾经被温柔的光亲吻；它们也曾只触过娇柔的花瓣而不折断，一切美好与它们而言都安全而强大；它们那段被谋杀掉的，与用于谋杀这件事丝毫无关的时光。

因此如果罗杰斯让他想起这一切，又让他再次如数失去……

他宁愿死。

“对不起……”罗杰斯接过绳子，在他面前沉声说，“我不会再一个人离开了。”

“因为今天之后，世界上，再也没有伤害过你的人了。”

巴基被手掌压住后颈，罗杰斯过来吻他。被重新主导的感觉莫名让巴基感到安全，就在他安心的沉溺在这个失而复得的吻里、快要无法呼吸的时候，罗杰斯却停了下来。

他的睫毛贴着巴基的脸侧眨了眨，带着欲望的喘息打在他的耳边，“如果还担心我离开，换你把我绑起来。”

“就绑在你身边。”


End file.
